X-23: Magnetic Hardships
by Masterless
Summary: A bondage story featuring X-23; A collaboration story with another Deviant; his main story, my guest appearance.


Lorna quietly reads her book out loud. It might be a strange notion to some considering that there is no one around her, but to Lorna it's actually the norm. When not dealing with the volatile world of anti-Mutants, criminal mutants, or other worldly threats, the Mistress of Magnetism uses her spare time to calm her mind by reading her books out loud.

"Lorna."

Having thought that Alex would be out of town for a while, Lorna was for sure she would be alone with her books and the fireplace for a good amount of time. Though peace doesn't seem to be part of the itinerary today as a voice pierces through Lorna's thoughts. Getting up out of her comfortable chair and feeling every piece of metal that she could perhaps use as a weapon, Lorna turns to face her mysterious visitor.

"Please, Lorna. There's no need for any of that right now," Wanda Maximoff is the one who just magically appeared behind her. "I'm just here to ask you for a favor, _sister_."

Wanda made sure she said 'sister' with exuberance at the end of her sentence. The word almost has an unnerving aura to it coming from the unpredictable Wanda. Though perhaps Lorna should get used to it, but perhaps she shouldn't. The Scarlet Witch just invited herself in with the audacity to ask for a favor and Lorna is supposed to take this encounter so jovially?

"Favor?" Lorna responds. "What kind of favor are you looking for, Wanda? And technically, I'm not with the X-Men or even part of the Avengers right now. I'm trying to-"

"Live a domestic life with Havoc, yes I'm aware. But lover boy won't be home for a while so I was just gracious enough to think that maybe you would like to join in on a little fun."

"F-Fun?" The idea of fun for Wanda is a bit different than what Lorna thinks of the word. That and the tone Wanda is using sends a shiver up Lorna's spine. "O-Okay… what's the favor? And why me?"

Wanda grins as she fixes her trench coat; musing to herself for a moment, Lorna can almost FEEL the sinister plot that the Scarlet Witch is concocting in her head. Keeping the same suspicious grin on her face, Wanda finally gives Lorna her full attention.

"Father wouldn't help me capture someone with Adamantium claws."

"Capture Wolverine?! Are you crazier than what the world thought?!"

"Wolverine? Please, Lorna. I wouldn't dream of it. But you are on a the right track."

The silence pervades leaving the crackling of the fireplace to be the only thing that Lorna hears for a few moments. Her mind shuffling through what Wanda just said, trying to piece together everything. Then just like that the epiphany hits her and she turns to Wanda with eyes wide with shock.

"Why on earth would you want to capture Logan's little clone?!"

"Ah, sister! I knew it wouldn't take Hank McCoy to figure it out," Lorna's eyes narrows with that comment. "I mean, after all, Laura would be such a _fun_ little addition to my little playhouse."

"W-Wanda… what does that mean… playhouse?"

"I promise I'll tell you, just do me this favor."

While silence may be the obvious answer for a few minutes, the Scarlet Witch is more than aware that the mutant known as Polaris is having ambiguous thoughts about what her sister just proposed to her. Fun is definitely lacking in the lifestyle of a mutant; what's worse is if a mutant is involved with anything that has to do with the 'X-Men'. But to abide by Wanda's idea of fun would mean a lot more than what the word implies. Lorna is definitely stuck in a conundrum.

"If it's any solace, sister," Wanda snaps Lorna out of her thoughts. "X-23 will finally feel the pleasure that she has been robbed of all her life."

Pleasure. Fun. Solace. Those words reverberate within Lorna's mind like some church bell signaling the believers that it's time for mass. Looking towards Wanda's direction, Lorna's ambivalence leans towards a much more sinister side.

Solitude is the norm for Laura Kinney even in a school that is supposedly filled with people her age who are just 'like her'. Though she is more than aware that there is 'no one like her'. Laura Kinney is a living weapon in a very deceptive body unlike Logan. The Wolverine _looks_ like a killer; X-23 does not play that part despite her having a high kill rate for such a young age. Some say her crimes are for more abhorrent than Weapon X himself, but that is a debate best left unscathed. She tries her best not to think about it for if she does she'll start questioning what is the true mission of her life.

"We'll see you later Laura!"

Reciprocating the gesture, Laura waves to her fellow X-Men and starts walking towards the danger room but before she is truly able to make a path that way, a scent catches her attention. Something familiar, something from the past, and something that TRULY doesn't belong here. Dropping her bag, Laura runs towards the origin of this said scent, determined to figure out as to what it is doing near the school. Jumping over the walls and making her way with haste, Laura can feel the itch of the sensation of her claws popping out of her hands and feet.

"She's coming." A watcher from the distance reports through the miniscule earphones. "It's all you now, Polaris. Don't mess it up."

Polaris received the nickname 'Mistress of Magnetism' for a reason; not exactly as powerful as Magneto himself, she did however gained some of his talents such as being able to sense magnetic aura and/or metal in her area as well as being able to manipulate them on the whim. When Laura is in the proper range that she needed, Polaris raises her hand and stops Laura right where she stands.

"What?!"

"Sorry, Laura," Polaris hovers in plain sight; her traditional green costume adorning her body. "But we need you to come with us."

"Polaris…." Completely unable to move from where she is standing, Laura extends her claws, piercing through her flesh and the material of her shoes. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not going to let you go through with this."

The moment she said those words, Laura finds her hands unwillingly position behind her. Lorna uses Laura's metal claws to do her bidding, criss-crossing Laura's hands behinds her, rendering them useless even if the claws are out. Next are her feet and again the adamantium becoming Laura's own enemy. Despite all her struggle, her feet are forced together as well as if there is something lashed about them that puts them in the position.

"What… do you want?" Laura's tone of voice always carry a sense of spite despite the conversation; suffice to say this position brings far more venom in the way she uses her words.

"It's not her you should be asking that question, X-23," Turning her attention to her right, Laura is able to catch a glimpse of Scarlet With hovering towards her with a sardonic smile across her face. "And what _I want_ is to just have a little fun."

Snapping her fingers, ropes emerges from a corner and starts to slither about Laura's helpless form. First they wrap about her torso, manipulated by the Scarlet Witch's powers, they form a neat shibari like tie, encircling around Laura's perky breasts, framing them rather sensually and all the while securing her arms to her body. With a quick gesture of Wanda's hand, the ropes finish the knots giving the intricate rope patterns a final pull. The tautness of the said ropes pressing against Laura's black blouse and highlighting her athletic figure. Another set of enchanted ropes secures her hands as well, adding more to security to Polaris' magnetic bidding.

"Stop this! Now!" Laura pulls against her bonds with an effort mirroring her anger.

"Oh, Laura dear, we only just began."

The arrival of more enchanted ropes concurs with Wanda's statement and in a moment's notice they start wrapping around Laura's ankles and above her knees, further enforcing Polaris' hold on lower body. Though securing Laura's legs wasn't enough for Wanda's taste; with another set of rope floating forward, Laura cringes as she pull against her bonds finding the same fruitless result as before and unable to truly do anything as the rope wraps around her waist and inevitably creating a crotch rope that slips between Laura's legs **_very_** tightly eliciting a moan out of her.

"Aawww… that was cute," In a taunting manner, Wanda pats Laura on the head while enjoying the audible response from her new prisoner. "The little killer can _actually _let out a sexy sound?"

"Wanda! I hope the favor doesn't involve me keeping her on the magnetic hold the whole time."

While the ropes did look aesthetically pleasing to Wanda as she circles Laura's helpless body, Lorna is right. Though little does Polaris know that Wanda did come prepared in more ways than one. Avoiding the reach of Laura's claws, Wanda pulls her bound wrists upwards, forcing the connected crotch rope to press deeper between Laura's womanhood. The affect is immediate, obvious from Laura's vocal response of vulgar words and other sounds. Wanda's smile is devious beyond belief as she enjoys both the result of Laura's reaction, and the fact that the crotch rope forces her captive's skirt to hike up even further, revealing Laura's black laced boyshorts.

"S-Stop…!"

"And as much as I love your moaning, dear, it's about time we shut those little lips up."

Walking in front of Laura, Wanda takes something out of her pocket and shoves it in Laura's mouth. With wide eyes from both shock and anger, she immediately tries to push out the wadded cloth out of her mouth only to be kept in side by a strip of white tape that Wanda presses firmly over Laura's lips. The adhesiveness of the tape immediately seals the wad of cloth inside causing a few muffled complaints from Laura.

"Hmhguh muuh uum ufh mu muumh MUGHH NUM!"

"You have pretty good taste in lingerie for being a girl bred for killing."

"U-UHUH?"

"I wonder if it taste good too."

What was insinuated through Wanda's words causes Laura to blush from humiliation. Screaming through the tape gag, the trussed up girl starts to struggle fervently, contorting her body from every angle she can, pulling on both Polaris' hold and the ropes, shaking her head side to side, trying every possible way she can to try and get some slack. This merely amuses Scarlet Witch and she lets out an even more sardonic giggle as Laura eventually stops writhing. Polaris as well couldn't help but feel a bit of… elation from watching the black haired girl uselessly struggle… but the effort also took out a minor toll against Lorna as she had to tighten her magnetic hold on her captive.

"…. Wanda! Restrains?!"

"Oh! Sorry about that _sister_!" With such a sarcastic response, Lorna reciprocates with a glare behind Wanda's head. "With the Shi'ar taking you as a high threat and all, I would've thought you could hold this girl for a long time; my apologies for over estimating you, sister. Dom!"

It came as to no surprise to Polaris that Domino is also part of this little kidnapping. She was after all that notified Polaris that their target is in range. Jumping down from a tree, the pale skinned assassin struts pass Polaris while holding some kind of vial of liquid in her hands.

"I'm assuming everything is well taken care of, Dom?"

"The playhouse is well conditioned and the darlings are fast asleep! The moment they wake up though, I'm sure they'll be a bit preoccupied to think of anything else BUT what's occupying them."

Scarlet Witch's lips shifts slightly in a devious grin in response to Domino's words while Polaris' curiosity piques even higher; though Laura doesn't exactly think too highly of what might be in store for her with Domino's mention of 'playhouse'. Her displeasure is evident through the growl and her eyes narrowing.

"Ran into some problems while acquiring that?"

"Oh come on, Red," Domino answers jubilantly, tossing the tube up in the air and catching it again. "Luck was on my side today! Oh, hi X, long time no see!"

Realizing quickly that Domino is one of her captors, Laura gives her former X-Force teammate no warm welcomes. Instead she glares at Domino with as much vehemence as she can muster.

"Are you sure that serum is going to work?"

"It's either that or she goes berserk."

"Berserk?!" Polaris tightens her magnetic hold causing Laura to grunt through her underwear filled mouth.

"Dom, this is no time to be so nonchalant about this."

"Relax, Red. I mean how hard is it to reverse the serum that causes X to go berserk?"

"A simple mistake, Dom…"

Domino responds with a shrug of her shoulders; something Scarlet Witch doesn't entirely appreciate. Polaris herself has some qualms with it so she tightens her magnetic hold on Laura as Domino pours some of the serum into a rag of cloth and draws it closer to Laura's face. Trying to evade with what little to no mobility she is given, Laura Kinney screams through her gag with rage but the rag is clamped down over her duct taped mouth and nose; the familiar yet different scent immediately wafts its way to her nostrils as she inhales the fumes.

"NNNUUUUU!" With what little she is allowed, Laura fervently tries to pull herself away to catch fresh air but Domino grips the back of her head while clamping the cloth tightly over her nose. She would try to use her bound feet to stab Domino, but Polaris' hold on her metal claws keeps her completely still. Screaming, bucking wildly, and trying desperately to gain some sort of freedom, Laura finally starts to feel the affect of the serum. Moving(despite lacking any real movement) is becoming far more demanding and keeping her eyes open is also becoming a burden. Soon her claws retract and any fight disappears. Domino feels this and pulls the cloth away leaving Laura barely hanging on to her consciousness.

"Told ya Red!"

"Indeed," With a grin, Scarlet Witch cups Laura's chin with her fingers and tilts her head up so that they would be eye to eye. The fire is now gone from within Laura's green orbs. "She won't be docile and boring will she?"

"I put a lot just to make sure, but I think we can keep her 'tamed' with less dosage."

"So I can put her down now, right?"

"Yes Lorna, you can."

As soon as Polaris release Laura, the bound and gagged X-woman falls to the ground with a slight 'mmpphh' coming out of her bound lips. Domino immediately gathers her to her arms and hoists her over her shoulder. Try as Laura might, she can't find it in her to give any sort of fight much less extract her claws; at the moment she is a useless doll taken for a reason she can't understand. When Domino gives her a few playful pats on her behind, she flinches, causing the crotch rope to dig further into her.

"Got us covered from being detected, right Red?"

"If I wasn't doing that, we'd have an entire roster of the X-Men coming after us. Well, the ones that isn't in the playhouse anyways."

Leading the way, Scarlet Witch walks forward; Domino follows with their new catch, and Polaris following last with great anticipation. She could get used to Scarlet Witch's idea of fun if it's anything like the one she participated in.

**To Be Continued ….**

(The rest will be on another Deviant's account)


End file.
